


Not Always A Happy Ending

by dragons308



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, PJO, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons308/pseuds/dragons308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Percy didn't make it through the battle of Manhattan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always A Happy Ending

I was taking on 3 monsters at once. I know, stupid, right? I may be a demigod, but we to have our weak spots, even when we have the mark of Achilles.   
I didn't mean to take all 3 monsters at the same time. I charged one, ugly gorgon and swung riptide. I parried and fell back, bringing my sword up and slashing down, turning the gorgon to dust.  
I turned around and saw Annabeth fighting a monster a couple feat away from me.   
We always fight together, but the monsters kept flooding in and we had to take them one-on-one.

I faced another ugly monster and started to charge when another two came and surrounded me. I was trapped and had no choice but to fight.

I did my best by slashing and swinging my sword madly while using some techniques I've learnt over my years at Camp Half-Blood. I just turned two of the monsters into dust when I felt something sharp go right through my back and out my stomach. I yelled out it pain when it was pulled out of me.

I looked down and saw that a sword had gone right through my Achilles spot. I fell down on one knee and began to feel weak, blood soaking my shirt.

“PERCY!!!” I heard Annabeth scream. It was only a matter of seconds before she was kneeling beside me whispering, “Oh my gods!” over and over again.  
“Percy,” she said softly and began to sob. “Please, Percy. Stay with me.” She was crying heavily now.  
I smiled at her weakly. I took in her face. Her face was covered in cuts, blood and soot, but she looked more beautiful than ever before.   
“Please don't leave me,” she sobbed.  
I tried to speak but I couldn't get the words out. It was like someone poured hot wax down my throat.  
A wave of nausea washed over me and I could feel that this was the end.  
“I-I love you, wise girl,” I finally got out, barely a whisper.  
She smiled sadly, cupped my cheek and gave me a short but sweet kiss and then said, “I love you too, seaweed brain.”   
I stared into her beautiful grey eyes, one last time, before I saw nothing at all.


End file.
